


Descontrol

by Stephi



Series: Historias de cuarentena [7]
Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Addiction, Bad Decisions, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Drug Addiction, Drugs, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Hospitalization, Partying, References to Addiction, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Rehabilitation, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephi/pseuds/Stephi
Summary: Y al intentar volver a ver a Rainbow, todo a su alrededor se vuelve negro.Prompt: drogas.
Relationships: Pinkie Pie/Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Rainbow Dash/Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony)
Series: Historias de cuarentena [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759318
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. parte uno

Pinkie Pie no se resiste y grita después de tomarse un vodka doble. La fiesta que se estaba llevando a cabo era increíble y ni siquiera ella la había organizado. De hecho, no era la clase de fiesta que ella solía hacer, pero sin duda, era la clase de fiesta que le encantaban y que, desde hace mucho quería organizar.

Usualmente las que ella organizaba eran bastante moderadas. Siempre para el instituto o dependiendo de las personas que la contrataban. Pero algún día, iba a organizar una fiesta que igualara e incluso superara las que Cheese Sándwich hacía.

Como en la que estaba, _obvio._

Volvió a gritar justo cuando la canción terminó y sucesivamente le siguieron muchos más gritos.

Se rió con ganas cuando un chico pasó a su lado caminando de manera errática, como si hubiese inhalado alguna droga y suspiró.

Desde hacía un buen tiempo Pinkie les había estado ocultando a sus amigas el hecho de que ha estado saliendo a las fiestas clandestinas que hacía su mejor amigo.

Cheese era universitario, y quizás era por eso que las fiestas que hacía contenían un poco de todo. Alcohol, drogas, sexo, peleas. Eran algo que quizás sus amigas odiarían.

Y por eso lo mantenía en secreto. Porque ellas ni si quiera sabían de la existencia de Cheese Sándwich.

—¡Ey! ¡Pinkie! —Cheese llegó con una cerveza en su mano y la abrazó por sobre los hombros, sonriéndole—. ¿Te diviertes? —le pregunta mientras la dirige hacia el patio de su casa, queriendo buscar un lugar dónde poder hablar más tranquilamente.

La peli rosa asiente con la cabeza, riéndose un poco al sentir cómo aquello había incrementado su mareo debido a todo el licor que había estado tomando durante toda la fiesta desde que llegó.

—Pff, la pregunta ofende —Cheese se ríe y se sienta en una banca de piedra que tenía justo al frente de una hermosa fuente con forma de caballo.

—Sólo quería hablarte de algo —ambos se miran por unos segundos y, ante la mirada penetrante de Cheese, Pinkie pone los ojos en blanco a sabiendas de qué era—. Sí, sabes a lo que me refiero —insiste y, antes de que la peli rosa diga algo, él universitario la interrumpe—. ¿Cuándo conoceré a tus amigas? En especial… a ya sabes quién Dash —Cheese se rió con fuerza al ver el sonrojo de Pinkie ante la mención de la chica peli arcoíris y niega con la cabeza.

—Un día de estos, quizás… —le responde y el mayor sonríe un poco satisfecho por la respuesta; luego, suspira y bebe un poco de la cerveza que estaba tomando.

—Bien, me conformo —la menor suspira aliviada y hace el amague de levantarse para volver a la fiesta, pero el peli café la detiene—. Antes que nada, préstame tú celular para llamar a Thunderlane, el mío murió —Pinkie pone los ojos en blanco y sin siquiera importarle mucho, le pasa su celular despreocupadamente y vuelve a adentrarse a la fiesta para buscar algo de comer. Cheese sabía su contraseña así que no tendría problemas con desbloquearlo.

La cocina estaba llena de personas haciendo un concurso de bebidas. Había chicos y chicas gritando fuertemente apoyando cada quién a su amigo a que gane; mientras que otros sólo estaban observando, hablando, comiendo, drogándose o besándose.

Pinkie sonrió satisfecha al ver en una bandeja unos cuántos tacos y sin pensárselo mucho, se acercó a ellos con intención de devorárselos. Tenía muchísima hambre y hasta ése momento a penas sí la había sentido.

Pinkie suspira recordando las palabras de Cheese y tuerce un poco la boca consternada. Ella, la verdad, no estaba lista para revelarles a sus amigas esa especie de _doble vida_ que vivía casi a diario. Porque si ella era sincera, casi nunca terminaba durmiendo en casa de los señores Cake; y por el contrario, ella solía quedarse en la casa de alguno de aquellos chicos universitarios que para ella, ya eran como sus hermanos.

Su rutina, de hecho, ahora era: ir al instituto a las cinco y media de la mañana, salir a la una de la tarde y luego, quizás pasase un poco de tiempo con sus amigas; y después, se iba de fiesta con Cheese, Thunderlane y de vez en cuando, en secreto, con Shining Armor. Se quedaba hasta que la fiesta terminaba, a eso de las cuatro de la mañana y luego de dormir lo que pudiese, repetía todo.

Miró a su alrededor, y, antes de que un suspiro saliese desde sus pulmones, una chica que ella reconoció como Sassy Saddles, la retó a beber vodka junto con otra chica y dos chicos más. No le dio muchas vueltas al asunto; ella era la campeona de la bebida embutida, o fondo.

Dejó de lado los tacos y sonrió ladinamente con un deje sardónico y tomó una botella casi instintivamente. Todos a su alrededor se prepararon para avisar cuándo debían empezar y, en su momento, los participantes habían comenzado a atragantarse con el vodka. Incluyéndola.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando su garganta escoció a causa del fuerte licor y se concentró en el griterío a su alrededor apoyándola. A ella y a los demás. Intentó respirar por la nariz para así tener más voluntad de tragarse todo el vodka y casi sonríe satisfecha cuando sintió como el peso de la botella disminuía considerablemente. Dio tragos más profundos y luego de unos cuántos segundos, terminó en primer lugar.

Alzó la botella vacía de vodka y gritó como pudo, intentando liberar la tensión que se había acumulado en su cuerpo gracias al dolor de su garganta. Las demás personas a su alrededor le aplaudían y halagaban con entusiasmo y regocijo, mientras que sus contrincantes la miraban sorprendida.

Pinkie sonrió y decidió irse de la cocina antes de que volvieran a retarla y así terminar en un coma etílico. Tomó un taco y sin esperar mucho tiempo, volvió a salir al patio de la enorme y hermosa casa de Cheese Sándwich.

Se comió el taco con lentitud, disfrutándolo; y luego de eso, pasados unos minutos, su mundo colapsó, literalmente.

Sabía que estaba ebria y que todo se pondría peor con el paso del tiempo; no era la primera vez que se intoxicaba con alcohol; pero sí era la primera ocasión en la que sintió que todo a su alrededor colapsaba sobre ella, sofocándola y haciéndola sentirse claustrofóbica.

Comenzó a sudar y decidió buscar con su mirada a Neon Lights dentro de la casa, sabía qué necesitaba, quizás, para sentirse un poco mejor; porque aquello siempre funcionaba.

—¡Ey, Neon! —arrastró las palabras y sus pies se torcieron al momento en que visualizó al chico vendiéndole a un joven justo lo que ella _necesitaba_. Neon Lights volteó a mirarla y le sonrió, ya anticipando qué quería—. Dame…ya sabes… _Blanca_ —la expresión _Blanca_ , para ellos, no era más que un eufemismo coloquial y bastante banal que se refería a la cocaína. Solían decirle de aquella manera y así se habían evitado, literalmente, muchísimos problemas.

— Claro, Pinks —el universitario sacó una pequeña bolsita de su billetera, y se lo entregó sin muchos miramientos a la peli rosa—. La casa invita —Pinkie Pie a penas si pudo pronunciar una palabra más que debió haber sido de agradecimiento y se fue de allí. Dispuesta a sentirse mejor, se encaminó al jardín y se sentó en la fuente del caballo, riéndose descontroladamente a causa del alcohol.

Hacía movimientos toscos y bastante abruptos para no caer al suelo y sin esperar mucho tiempo, queriendo terminar con aquella sensación agobiadora, sacó las llaves de su casa y abrió la bolsita con cocaína, tomando una pequeña cantidad en una de las llaves mientras la dirigía hasta su nariz y sin pensárselo, lo inhaló con fuerza.

Cerró los ojos ante el escozor y exclamó con fuerza ante el asqueroso y amargo sabor. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y la dejó caer hacia atrás mientras dejaba que la sensación de la cocaína se apoderaba de ella.

Abrió los ojos y frente a ella observó a Cheese Sándwich señalándola desde la distancia mientras hablaba con Rainbow Dash. Se rió ante la absurda alucinación que tenía, porque era lógico que Rainbow Dash no estaba allí en aquella fiesta, hablando con Cheese Sándwich… _quién parecía más ebrio y drogado que ella._

Y dejó que su mandíbula cayera de la impresión y decidió ir corriendo (o zigzagueando, era lo mismo) hasta dónde ella se encontraba mirándola con seriedad mientras que Cheese sólo se reía de algo que sólo él sabía y entendía. Todo el licor que hasta ese momento Pinkie sentía en el cuerpo, se desvaneció sin dejar rastro ante la sola idea de que su _mejor amigo_ le hubiese dicho algo prometedor a la chica _que amaba_.

Pues cuando Cheese estaba ebrio, él solía decir muchas verdades.

—Dashie… tú… —a pesar de todo, la peli rosa fue incapaz de controlar aquella inhibición de su consciencia y su risa salió con fuerza—. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? —siseó un poco debido a que su lengua le pesaba gracias a todo lo que había consumido anteriormente y, de nuevo, gracias a su poca consciencia, la abrazó por sobre los hombros y le sonrió.

—¿Es en serio? —La de cabello multicolor alzó una ceja con seriedad y cierto enojo y la observó con molestia, alejándola con fuerza y haciendo que la menor cayera de lleno al suelo muerta de risa—. Este chico me llamó hace media hora diciéndome que te habías descontrolado en esta fiesta y vine casi corriendo pensando en que habías hecho alguna escena… —toma un poco de aire, dando una pausa y pensando en las siguientes palabras que diría—… Y me encuentro con que te estabas drogando, Pinkie Pie, ¡drogando! —la risa del universitario se hace presente y ante la mirada desconcertada de Rainbow, se aclara la garganta.

—Pinkie siempre lo hace —habla entrecortadamente, casi igual que Pinkie y Dash se cruza de brazos mientras observa a la peli rosa aún tirada en el suelo con decepción.

Y Pinkie sabe que ella está completamente enojada y muy decepcionada de su comportamiento. De repente siente que no es capaz de observarla a los ojos y con la poca cordura que aún le quedaba, intenta ponerse de pie para hablar con ella y aclararlo todo; pero todo a su alrededor se distorsiona gravemente y siente como algo húmedo se resbala por su nariz hasta llegar a su labio.

Hay un sabor metálico en la punta de su lengua y como puede, se lleva la mano a la nariz para ver qué tiene. Mira como Rainbow la observa con preocupación y todo le da vueltas. Escucha todo muy lejano y las luces le hacen doler los ojos. Se siente agitada, mareada y el dedo que tiene frente a sus ojos apenas logra ser procesado por su cerebro.

Tiene sangre.

Y al intentar volver a ver a Rainbow, todo a su alrededor se vuelve negro.


	2. parte dos

Pinkie Pie abre los ojos de repente cuando se siente de nuevo en la realidad. Cuando aquel lugar entre el sueño y el despertar se siente tan delgado que puede escuchar a lo lejos un pitido bastante irritante que le hacía palpitar sus sienes.

Las luces son tenues y el frío del lugar se apodera de su cuerpo. El olor a alcohol y a desinfectante le hace entender que está en un hospital y suspira. Nuevamente se había descontrolado y había terminado en el hospital…

… _Por segunda vez en el mes._

Pinkie sabía que desde hacía muchísimo tiempo había comenzado a perder el control no sólo de su entorno, sino también de su cuerpo. De lo que consumía y de lo que hacía como para acabar en el hospital literalmente a escondidas de sus amigas y de sus padres adoptivos: los señores Cake. Sin embargo, tenía la creencia de que si ella quisiera detenerse, podría hacerlo.

Con lentitud y sintiéndose terriblemente mal, con muchísimo dolor de cabeza _(en especial en la base de su cráneo, casi por detrás de sus ojos)_ , se sentó en la camilla, quejándose en voz alta y buscando su ropa con la mirada.

Ella debía admitir que siempre se sentía cohibida con el sólo hecho de pensar que a ella la desnudaban completamente para luego tener que ponerle la bata del hospital; pero luego de muchas visitas al hospital básicamente por lo mismo, ya estaba más acostumbrada y un poco más indiferente.

De repente, nota como la puerta se abre con lentitud y puede ver, casi maravillada, como el amor de su vida se adentra en la habitación y la observa con seriedad. Y es allí, cuando Pinkie sabe que todo lo que recuerda antes de desmayarse, en verdad sí sucedió y no fue producto de su imaginación altamente susceptible gracias a la cocaína.

La mirada penetrante y enojada de Rainbow Dash la hace desviar su propia mirada al suelo y buscar algo por allí que la ayude a tomar un poco más de valor para poder enfrentarla, porque tenía que admitirlo, últimamente, gracias a la culpa que sentía por estarles ocultando algo de su día a día a sus amigas, había comenzado a evitar mucho sus miradas.

Nerviosa por el pesado silencio, decide hablar con lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

—¿Sabes, Dashie? ¿No te incómoda la idea de que mientras estás inconsciente, las enfermeras te desnudan para ponerte una bata? —sonríe un poco inquieta y se aclara la garganta ante el silencio de la mayor. Tenía un café en la mano izquierda y su mano derecha estaba estéticamente bien acomodada en su cintura—. ¿Ya mencioné que te desnudan? —su tono de voz disminuye considerablemente y su corazón se acelera cuando Rainbow se acerca varios pasos a ella y deja su café en una mesita convenientemente acomodada al lado de su camilla.

El monitor cardíaco marcaba el ritmo acelerado de su corazón y mostraba que su frecuencia respiratoria también había aumentado; al igual que su presión arterial.

Y es que, Pinkie siempre se ponía demasiado nerviosa cuando la chica de cabello multicolor estaba cerca de ella. Incluso más de lo que le gustaba admitir.

—¡Tuviste una sobredosis, Pinkie Pie! —exclama la deportista de repente y la menor baja la cabeza con culpabilidad, a sabiendas que había hecho mal.

Siente una opresión en el pecho y no es capaz de retener las lágrimas que comienzan a acumularse en sus ojos.

—Suena peor de lo que es… —susurra, volviendo a desviar su vista. Esta vez posándola en una pared a su derecha.

Escucha un suspiro de frustración por parte de Rainbow y sabe que prefiere evitar aquella conversación, aunque no sería posible.

—Los médicos me comentaron que no es tú primera vez aquí por ese mismo motivo, Pinkie —la voz rasposa y entrecortada de Dash la hace voltear a verla y nota como sus ojos, al igual que los de ella, están reprimiendo las lágrimas—. Dicen que no sobrevivirás otra sobredosis…

—Dashie, yo… —intenta hablar, pero el shock de la noticia le ocasiona un nudo en la garganta que le evitar decir todo lo que quiere. Así que suspira con dificultad.

—Seis… —dice Rainbow, cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Seis sobredosis! —un silencio mucho más incómodo que el anterior se hace presente y las lágrimas que ambas están conteniendo, salen desbordadas por sus mejillas—. Y… no tenía idea de ninguna… —Pinkie solloza, sintiéndose miserable y niega con la cabeza.

—No tenía idea de que-

—¿De qué, Pinkie? —la interrumpe alterada—. ¡¿De qué estabas descontrolada?! —Rainbow alza la voz, sollozando también en el proceso—. ¿De qué… tenías un problema de _adicción_? —Y Pinkie, ante aquella palabra, alza la cabeza con sorpresa y cierta indignación.

Porque ella, definitivamente, no creía tener un problema.

—Yo no tengo-

—No vengas a decirme con que no lo tienes, Pinkie… —en esta ocasión, Rainbow habla con suavidad y se acerca hasta quedar frente a ella y, con cuidado, le toma un mechón de su cabello y lo mira con culpabilidad.

—Lo siento, Dashie… —Pinkie solloza y se abraza a la cintura de la chica frente a ella, aferrándose con fuerza, sin querer dejarla ir.

Rainbow suspira y también la abraza como puede, acariciándole el cabello con ternura, trasmitiéndole todo lo que quería decirle pero que no era capaz de expresar.

—Vamos a resolver esto juntas —se separa de la peli rosa y la toma de la barbilla con cuidado, haciendo contacto visual con aquellos ojos azules que le encantaban.

—Dashie yo… —Pinkie se levanta y queda de frente a la mayor, a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro, provocándole un escalofrío. Los labios de ambas se encuentran entre abiertos y se miran por segundos que parecen eternos.

—Lo sé, Pinkie —la leve sonrisa de Rainbow se muestra con tristeza y cierto dolor—. Sé lo que sientes por mí; pero por favor… _no lo digas_ —Pinkie intenta controlarse, pero el monitor que marcaba todos sus signos vitales de repente comienza a pitar con rapidez, mostrando que su ritmo cardíaco se había elevado. Rainbow desvía su rostro cuando ve a la menor llorar.

—Pero yo… —Rainbow suspira y la abraza con fuerza, como si así se pudiese disculpar con ella. Como si así le hiciese saber que, a pesar de no sentir lo mismo, la amaba de otra manera. Porque sí, Rainbow Dash sólo amaba a Pinkie Pie como si fuese su hermana menor.

—Todo a su tiempo, Pinkie —cierra los ojos y le deposita un suave beso en su mejilla—. Por ahora, intenta no descontrolarte… —la menor cierra los ojos, a sabiendas de lo que se refería. Tenía varios sentidos, la verdad, aquella frase.

Pero sabía que el objetivo principal, era hacerle saber que tenía que comenzar a regular sus sentimientos hacia su amiga y quizás, en segundo lugar, estarían sus salidas y su… _adicción_.

**Author's Note:**

> Ofrezco disculpas por los posibles errores que hayan.


End file.
